


young forever

by sobangcha (winterlodge)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlodge/pseuds/sobangcha
Summary: “What if we suddenly become so old ... and there was nothing we learned?” Yoosung asked.Seven answered, “Then let’s just be young forever.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> aka: i am bad at summaries.

** i. **

Once, Seven removed some security measures in his house only for Yoosung, because the latter whined a lot about not being able to go in and out of Seven’s house easily (“ _Can’t you trust me just for a little bit, Hyung_?” ). Seven didn’t have any choices but just comply with Yoosung’s will.

It didn’t last long. On the next week, Seven restored all the security measures, so Yoosung couldn’t go in and out as he pleases anymore. _He nags at me a lot ,_ Seven answered when Jaehee asked him, _and he threatened to throw away my precious Honey Buddha Chips if I didn’t eat some rice_.   


 

 

 

 

 

** ii. **

“Cook for me, then.” Seven pouted when once again Yoosung told him to get some rice.

“What.”

“If you want me to eat proper meal, cook for me.”

“Why should I.”

“I cannot cook!”

“Or you can just go to the convenience store and buy a lunch box. Or just get a delivery. I know a delicious chicken place that can deliver here.”

“No, no convenience store lunch box! They are so pricey!” Hell, Seven could buy cars and he said that convenience store lunch boxes are expensive? “Also no deliveries! I cannot accept deliveries! You know how I tried to keep this place secure, okay? Just cook for me! Kimbap, kimbap will do.”

Yoosung sighed before he left Seven’s desk and returned with a bowl of bibimbap. Seven didn’t ask where did Yoosung get that bibimbap from--he just screamed in glee and ate the bibimbap delightfully.

 

 

 

 

 

** iii. **

Once, Yoosung and Seven got into a fight (a trivial one, really). It ended up one-sided, with Seven didn’t feel anything meanwhile Yoosung got extremely upset. He stopped talking to Seven for a while, and when he did he dropped all the honorifics and formality because he was mad and he thought Seven wouldn’t be upset--he didn’t care for me anyway.   


But dear, how Yoosung was wrong. Seven did care.

 

  
**707** Guys!!!! Yoosung DOESN’T CALL ME HYUNG ANYMORE!!!!

  
**707** I’m so sadhfskjdfh

  
**707** He also talking down at me can you believe it jUMIN SCOLD HIM!!!!

  
**707** is this an end of a friendship

  
**Jaehee Kang** Luciel, shut up

 

There was no need for Jumin or Jaehee or Zen to tell Yoosung about how they should make up. Suddenly, Yoosung’s fingers moved by their own.

 

  
**Yoosung ✮** What do you want, Hyung

 

 

 

 

** iv. **

Yoosung had a hard time adjusting with Seven’s real name. It was already a habit to call him Seven-hyung, not any other names, not even Luciel-hyung (okay, that name sounds weird). _Saeyoung-hyung_.  That name rolled weirdly on Yoosung’s tongue. He would never get used of this. If he could shorten it to Sae-hyung, it would be better, but Yoosung doubted whether Seven would like the nickname or not.

The next day he returned to Seven-hyung. Seven didn’t even try to stop it; he preferred that name anyways.

 

 

 

 

 

** v. **

“Was Ahreum pretty?”

“Which Ahreum?”

“The girl you had crush on.”

“Oh.” Yoosung shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t expect that from all topics in the world, Seven would choose a topic about someone Yoosung used to love. Knowing Seven, Yoosung thought that he would start talking about Longcat or Tetris Championship or whatever. “She was, and probably still is.”

“Hee.” Seven nodded, while still focusing on his computer. “Is there any girl prettier than her?”

“Why are you asking me this? Of course there are girls prettier than her. There is a sky above the sky, right?” Yoosung waved a photo of Echo Girl he had on his hand. “I could even say that Echo Girl is prettier than her. At least, appearance-wise. Personality-wise? Nah.”

“There are a lot of people like that in the world.” Seven mumbled. “Being pretty and captivating at the outside, but ...”

“Rotten in the inside.” Yoosung adds. “Is it what you want to say, Hyung?”

“You know me so well~” Seven sang. “The world is a scaaaaaaaaaaaaary place~”

“It is.”

“What do you even know about the world. You are just gaming all day ....”

“Hey, don’t be rude! There are also shitty players all over the world too, so I have the right to say that the world is a scary place!”

Seven laughed while Yoosung puffed his cheeks. At this rate, Yoosung should have became so numb of people teasing his gaming (borderline-addiction) hobbies, but he couldn’t help but feel annoyed if Seven from all people did that to him.

“That makes me kinda worried, though ...” Yoosung sighed. “If the world is a scary place, how could I trust people? What if I got a scary girlfriend, the yandere one or gold-digger one? What if someone wanted to kidnap me and ask my parents for a huge amount of ransom? What if--”

“Dear Lord, your fears are ridiculous.”

“It is because you started the topic first!” The blame shifted.

Seven giggled a little, before he continued. “Don’t worry, though? You’re still young. There is a lot of time and opportunity for you to learn about how to survive in this world.”

“We are still young.” Yoosung corrected. Seven smiled.

“Yeah, we are.”

“But, Hyung, what if we were running out of time?” This question was full with Yoosung’s curiosity. “What if we suddenly become so old ... and there was nothing we learned?”

“Then let’s just be young forever.”

 

 

 

 

** v.i. **

“Yoosung-ah, pass me that PhD. Pepper.”

“You know, Hyung? This kind of drink will make you young forever. Inside a coffin.”


End file.
